¿Para qué sirven las guerras?
by The Rabbit of Moon
Summary: Latinoamérica; No histórico. MartínxVictoria/ArgentinaxIslasMalvinas. Precuela de Fría y Blanca. Y si, ambas han sido levemente inspiradas por la canción "Mil Horas - Los Enanitos Verdes"; Para Martín el odio contra Arthur ya era más que personal.


Repudiaba el cielo gris que sólo hacia que el rencor que ahora mantenía contra Manuel se incrementara. El infeliz de su vecino, tras hacer que esperara bajo la lluvia más de dos horas, le estampo la puerta contra la cara–Arthur terminara con estás _huevadas_ tuyas-Decía con su característico acento. Temblaba con su ametralladora en una mano y en la otra una lata de sopa fría. El viento movía levemente las hierbas muertas del lugar donde uno que otro casco atravesado por una bala o roto se podía visualizar. Aún se preguntaba que clase de idiota envía a jóvenes de dieciocho años en tales condiciones a una guerra de la cual pocos saldrían vivos. Se maldecía por lo bajo al recordar el fallo en su intento de convencer a su superior en que la idea seria un fracaso. _Pero su pueblo se veía tan entusiasmado_.

En el momento en que caía la noche la nostalgia lo embriagaba, las estrellas lo llevaban a tiempos de antaño, siempre al mismo día. Aquel donde había llegado por primera vez a visitar las tierras, donde entre la fauna verde que lo cegaba pudo verla. Sonriendo con sus hebras castañas moviéndose al compás del viento, respirando el aire puro que se acariciaba con la brisa del mar. Y sus hermosos orbes verdes que lo observaron con curiosidad y un mísero deje de temor_._ Una balacera lo despertó, con el corazón en la boca y empuñando el arma, posiciono un ojo por el visor. Los malditos querían aprovecharse de la oscuridad. Martín se sintió levemente ofendido, ¿Acaso los tomaban por idiotas? Como si fueran a dormirse en medio de la batalla. Y no, rememorar momentos en los que alguna vez fuiste feliz, no era lo mismo que dormir. Tenía a uno en la mira, pero debía aceptar en su interior que la idea de matar a alguien aún le carcomía. Su dedo titubeaba en el gatillo, era sólo un poco de presión y acabaría con el hombre que por su parte también mantenía en su blanco a un chico. Alguien debía morir pero no seria el adolescente que ni conocía el funcionamiento del arma entre sus manos. Pensó en Chile, en Arthur y en su superior, plasmándolos en una imagen entrelazada del trío de personas, visualizo a su objetivo y disparo. Trago entrecortadamente hasta subir la vista y ver el cuerpo en el suelo. Nadie corría a socorrerlo, algunos lo miraron y siguieron su camino. Le repugnó la escasees de vínculo entre los soldados anglosajones. Por otro lado, esto no le sorprendió al volver entre memorias en la ocasión donde al estar correteando con Manuel aún siendo niños, éste cayó bruscamente al suelo pedroso y sollozaba con las manos raspadas. El inglés lo presencio, acercándose con un aura de superioridad –Vamos, deja de lloriquear y levántate. Nadie más lo hará, así que ponte de pie-Ordenaba con una ceja alzada, sonriendo con malicia al notar a Martín y su rostro de incredulidad. Ese día fue en el cual inicio su odio por el anglosajón.

Los disparos y cañonazos habían calmado más no cesado. Era difícil creer dos meses eran lo que ya transcurrían, en ocasiones se vio a si mismo con la ametralladora en la boca, queriendo acabar con todo. Pero no podía, no debía, no iba a morir sin antes ver la sonrisa de Victoria. Cuando ella volviera a correr por los campos como el primer día donde se cruzaron podría finalmente cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad. Con decisión tomo la caja de cartuchos que tenia a un lado y recargo su arma, esforzándose por acercarse un poco más, logro disparar hacia un par de cabezas que atacaban con cañones.

El amanecer se levanto sin escrúpulos y el hambre se veía sufrir. Momentos así se le antojaba entregarlo todo para que los soldados pudieran dormir porque quisieran y no por tener que distraer el estomago vació. De todas formas, ¿De que servían las guerras? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel Arthur que se hacia llamar un caballero? Todo eso se fue como un tiro por la culata ante los buques de tanques y los destructores.

Entonces fue cuando noto un mechón castaño, siendo tapado por la vista de –cejas tapa cara- Arthur sobre un caballo. Soltando sin desdén altanería, Martín apunto hacia la cabeza pero el maldito estaba bien resguardado por donde lo vieras, incluso sus pies. Detrás de lo que dejaba ver el uniforme de mal gusto y verde moho que vestía el cejudo, pudo ver un vestido blanco y un inolvidable lazó azul que él mismo le había entregado. Era ella, su ángel de ojos que compartían ambos. Trago gruesamente, los brazos de Victoria estaban atados a su espalda y su boca cubierta por un sucio trapo amarillento. Sintió sus entrañas removerse de ira, de dolor y por sobretodo, histeria. Abrocho su casco, cargo el arma nuevamente, se preparo tomando pie tardíamente y en el medo instante donde Arthur se distrajo al prestarle atención a las noticias por uno de sus hombres, corrió con las fuerzas que le restaban el no comer de manera sana, disparo el suelo donde las patas del caballo descansaban. El animal se sobresalto alertando al anglosajón quien con una mágnum en sus manos apuntaba a cualquier dirección ya que la bestia continuaba relinchando. Esquivaba las balas de los enemigos, recibiendo miradas expectantes de parte de su bando. No los estaba abandonado, sólo fue a por reclamar a quien era suya. Llego al frente del infeliz del inglés, apunto con la ametralladora sobre su frente, su dedo se mantenía decidido en el gatillo-Será mejor que te bajes o te vuelo los pocos sesos que te quedan en esa cabeza llena de aire de supuesta caballerosidad-Amenazó. Intimidado sin reconocerlo, el mayor de los dos bajo del animal el cual fue tomado rápidamente por Argentina quien se apresuraba a huir- ¡Dispárenle!-Escucho la voz con ese tono tan culto como lo hacia llamar el dueño- ¿Qué mierda esperan?-Alcanzó a oír antes de que sintiera un pequeño golpe, casi un choque mísero, pero del que dolor no presencio. La respiración se le corto levemente ante la posibilidad de que el disparo hubiera llegado a la castaña. Azoto las riendas del caballo, alejándose lo más posible de la guerra.

Llegaron a una cueva pequeña, con el suelo helado y un pequeño charco congelado. Pequeñas gotas de sangre gotearon al momento que alzo a Victoria y sólo logró caer contra la tierra. El odio entre él y aquel mofletudo de cejas grandes ya era más que personal hace ya algún tiempo, pero siempre existía la gota que hacia rebalsar el vaso y Arthur, lo había volcado por completo.


End file.
